Romano in Wonderland
by SailingMyHetaliaShips
Summary: Romano storms out of Spain's house, fed up with Spain's attempts to teach Romano Spanish, and happens upon a weird flying bunny. Romano's bad luck only continues when he falls down a giant hole, and becomes lost in a strange land of bizarre objects and nations. Will Romano ever make it back out? Will he even want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

"That's it! I've had enough of this crapola!" Romano yelled as he walked out the door of Spain's house, slamming the door behind him.

"Romano! Don't go! I was just trying to teach you some of my language!" Spain's muffled voice called out from behind the door.

'"Yeah right. Isn't there more important things to say then just kiss me or I love you. Stupid Tomato bastard. Why do I have to be stuck at his house anyways?" Romano grumbled.

"Oh, but you don't have to be stuck here!" Romano heard a small voice say.

"The Fuck?" Roman shouted as he turned around, searching for the voice. All he managed to find was some sort of flying green bunny thing. 'I'm going insane!' He thought as he turned to walk back to his Spanish companion's home. If he was going insane, he at least wanted to do it in the comfort of a cool house with a glass of wine and a couple of tomatoes.

The flying bunny thing giggled. "All you have to do is ask that boy for directions!" It said, before giggling and flapping off into the distance.

"What b-" Romano started to say before a short boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in what appeared to be a play boy bunny suit ran by. "Fuck! Don't tell me I have to chase that thing! That's it; I'm going back to that Tomato bastard!" Romano shouted as he turned to start walking back to Spain's house. However, on the way back, he encountered a slight problem. Actually, a better description might be a deep problem. Romano walked straight into a giant hole in the ground, no doubt left by that weird flying bunny thing.

"WHY AM I FALLING?" he shouted as he fell. A variety of strange objects were floating around him; for some reason he seemed to be the only thing that was having trouble defying the laws of gravity. Romano spotted some kind of bar and reached to grab onto it. Unfortunately he missed and he hit the bottom of the hole. Hard.

"SHIT! That hurt!" Romano sat up, and rubbed his head. Then he spotted the oddly dressed bunny boy again. "Hey! Get back here right now and get me out of here!" He yelled.

"I'm late! I'm so late! Mr. Russia's going to kill me!" Was the only response he received from the kid, who then disappeared behind a small door with a fancy brass knob.

Roman stood and ran after the kid, until he reached the door. He could probably fit….right? Romano reached for the knob, but quickly pulled his hand back when he heard laughing.

"Ohohohohon! Zhat Tickles!"

That's when Romano noticed that said knob had a face. A very familiar face. It could also talk too, apparently.

"WAH! IT'S FRANCE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU A DOOR KNOB?" Romano screamed, quickly backing as far away from the door as he could. On his way back, he rammed into a table, knocking a small blue vial to the floor. It rolled over to Romano. Attached to the vial was a note that read: _Drink Me_.

Romano threw the vial aside, and it shattered, spilling a clear liquid all over the floor. Romano wasn't stupid; clearly the French man was planning on drugging the Italian and Romano was not going to have any of that happen.

"Oh non! You were supposed to drink Zhat!" The doorknob….errr rather France cried.

"AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?"

"You want to get through the door, we?"

"JUST LET ME IN OR I'LL GET THE DAMN POTATO EATING BASTARD TO FORCE YOU OPEN!"

"Wah! Not Germany! Oh look, I seem to have unlocked all by myself!" France squealed and the door swung open. Romano crawled through. It was a tight squeeze….really tight. Not that France seemed to mind much.

"Ohohohon! Spain was right, you do have a really firm-"

"S-SHUT UP!"


	2. Chapter 2

Romano grumbled as he walked through the forest. Now he was really pissed off. When he had finally made it through the door, he had fallen right into a giant puddle. To make things worse, some stupid dodo, yes a dodo bird, that looked a lot like his idiot brother, was busy swimming around in it, and splashing everything that walked by. So Romano was left soaking wet, walking down an eerie forest path, still feeling slightly violated thanks to the creepy French doorknob.

As Romano walked, he began to hear what sounded like obnoxious laughter in the distance.

"HAHAHAHA! That Commie Queen won't stand a chance against a hero like me!"

"Um America, I don't think that a hero is really-"

"Dude? What's that? You really need to speak up! I totally can't hear you!"

Eventually, Romano made it near enough to the source of the noise that he could see where it was coming from: a pair of oddly dressed twins. One of them looked a lot like the weirdo hamburger freak, America, but the other one….there weren't two hamburger freaks, were there?

"Hey! Canadia! Look! It's a dude! Do you think he needs saving?" The louder twin yelled and pointed at Romano.

'Shit! He noticed me! Where's the Tomato bastard when I need him?' Romano thought as he turned around, preparing to run away. That's when he encountered another problem: the path from which he had just come, no longer existed. All that was left in its place was a patch of thick forest.

"Dude! I wouldn't go back in there if I were you! There's supposedly some insane caterpillar monster in there! And you're not a hero like me, so it would probably end badly!" The obnoxious twin yelled.

Insane caterpillar monsters seemed more intimidating than hamburger idiots at the moment, so Romano turned and walked closer to the twins.

"I'm a looking for a stupid bunny kid. Have either of you seen one?" Romano sighed.

"Dude, why the hell would I have seen a bunny kid running around?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW JUST TELL ME YES OR NO!"

"Um, America, I think you made him Angry. Maybe if we try-"

"Hold on a sec, Mattie. Just let me take care of this guy and then we can talk, m'kay?"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH CRAP TODAY!" Romano yelled before pushing past the pair of twins, and continuing to walk down the path in front of him. Luckily for him, that path still remained.

"Wait! The bunny went the other-"

"HAHA sorry about him, dude! Some people are so rude, always interrupting! What was it you were trying to say?"


End file.
